Los finales se terminan con sonrisas
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Por aquellos deseos carnales que te llevan a ser otra personas que no quieres que seas, aunque él siga siendo un asesino siempre se acordará de los modales que le enseño su madre, y sobre todo su ética. "Yo pago mis respetos con una sonrisa cuando mato..."


Esa misma mañana le habían dicho que debía realizar un trabajo, algo especialmente para él, un campo de batalla de un planeta cercano a donde estaban, quienes llevaban a cabo una guerra civil por algunas mierdas, el Yato entusiasmado había aceptado, podía matar sin tener algún cargo, bastante bueno para él. Hace unos cuantos días estaba con deseos de matar algo para llevar toda la carga de mierdas emocionales que estaba sintiendo, ahora su encargo había salido del infierno de lo agradable que era para él, el mero hecho de ver a sangre corriendo por sus manos.

Esos sentimientos nauseabundos que tanto creaban morbo a las personas, pero a él le encantaban, tener ese sentimiento de poder al acabar con la vida de alguien.

Ahora se encontraba en pleno campo de batalla golpeando a quien se le acercara, creando un circulo de guerreros a su alrededor para poder matarlos más rápido, cada momento en el que la sangre escurría por sus brazos, o aquellas gotas densas que caían en su cara le creaban cada sensación parecida al placer, con ganas de que alguien fuerte se le enfrentara, pero nadie, nada se acercaba con la misma fuerza que poseía Hosen-danna, o propiamente tal Samurái-san, sin embargo estás pequeñas criaturas inferiores le satisfacían, pero de una manera muy vaga.

En aquel momento cuando acababa con la vida de alguien se sentía cual león novicio matando al antiguo rey de manada, ese sentimiento de impotencia, de no poder detener sus manos cuales mataban sin cesar, con el solo deseo de matar algo y que la sangre corriera por sus manos llegando a manchar sus ropas. Su sempiterna sonrisa seguía en su rostro, haciendo que el acto sea más sicópata de lo que ya era, creando a un asesino, palabra que queda corta con los deseos y niveles de Kamui, él era posible de llevar una masacre él solo sin ayuda de alguien, ah sí, la ayuda de la presa con mala suerte que lo haya puesto en su camino.

Si era tan conocido ¿por qué nadie huía de él?

Por la misma razón en la cual él era la persona más fuerte en la vida de cada persona que lo conocía, pues el deseo de tener el encuentro cercano con la muerte era tan embelesante, como cuando el maldito lobo miraba a la luna, pero la impotencia, el miedo y el deseo de ser más fuerte era tan grande como para dejarte aturdido, el lobo se marcha sin embargo, la presa de aquel conejo se queda impresionada con el aura que transmitía, aquella criatura que se podía ver vestido como una persona pero de verdad era un cazador a términos extremos.

Una palabra para él, pero es algo brusca, sin embargo, ¿cómo se le llama a la persona que mata demasiada gente, a términos inigualables?

Genocida.

Una de las palabras más duras e increíbles de un vasto vocabulario. Otra similar, que sonaba brusca a un punto de locura era sicópata, pero…

¿Los deseos de la sangre, el deseo carnal, te hacen un sicópata?

Él no lo era, esa era su realidad, su deseo carnal le pedía sangre de las personas, sin embargo en aquellos actos siempre llevaba su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué mi asesino lleva aquella sonrisa tan manchada en su rostro?

 _-Yo pago mis respetos con una sonrisa cuando mato, independientemente de cómo ellos han vivido es apropiado darles a ellos un final con una sonrisa para que ellos puedan morir en paz._

* * *

 ** _Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, un día después de mi cumpleaños eso sí, bien, esta vez he ido con un fanfic un poco más extraño que lo común pues quería mostrar algo más grotesco y la intensidad con la que yo podía llegar a escribir, pero se me ha hecho bastante fácil poder escribirl, Kamui mostrando sus emociones alocadamente sicópatas, fue realmente una cosa entretenida de escribir, me ha gustado muuucho, así que espero que les guste._**

 ** _Con muchas ganas, se despide Maddo-san, que no es por el de Tokyo Ghoul, y creo que me comenzarán a odiar por esto, pero cuando vi por primera vez a Ayato era como ver a un Kamui más estúpido, y me dio rabia, así que comencé con un odio a Ayato y propiamente tal a la serie._**

 ** _Ahora sí... SARABAAAAAAAAAAAA_**


End file.
